


I Am Human Under Your Hands

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Doggy Style, F/M, Kssing, Red Room (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sex, buckynat - Freeform, im so sorry, my advanced apologies, smuttety smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: Bucky and Natasha make each other feel human again.





	I Am Human Under Your Hands

Natasha could pinpoint the exact moment that the control in Bucky’s eyes disengaged. The split second in which what they had been needing to do for far too long had transformed from careful, calculated pleasure to something very different. The exact moment where need had overridden boundaries and inhibition. Truly, it had been his hands before his eyes. They had stopped their gentle trails over her skin, still shower-damp and rosy, and had instead opted for bruising grips on her thighs, locking her in place and keeping his thrusts deep and non-negotiable. She had arched into it whole-heartedly, pushing back against his dominance with matched enthusiasm.

Until he had flipped her over. Unceremoniously, and with a strength he usually reserved for combat. Not for her. Never for her.

On her front, she was blind in the action. The tranquil sight in front of her did not match the situation at hand. Warm lights, the oatmeal coloured walls of Bucky’s bedroom, the posters and photographs in front of her, were in stark juxtaposition to being what she could only describe, for want of better words, as being railed. Bucky weaved his fingers, the metal ones, into her hair. He pulled it into a loose ponytail and tugged hard, forcing her to arch her back. She cried out with surprise and arousal at the rough treatment, begging silently that it was received as an invitation for more.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered breathlessly, pressing his lips to her ear as he leaned over her.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hold back with you, Nat. Not anymore. Not after…”

His words were cut off with a husky moan, seemingly unexpected to the soldier. The sound prickled over her body in waves and knotted deep in her stomach. Need escalated, and any hint of doubt left her mind in a puff of smoke and muttered apologies as he pulled away from her. She struggled to repress her discontent at this, her neediness and sudden emptiness. But Bucky’s eyes were full of reassuring hunger and promise as he pulled her onto his lap and filled her again. She stared into his eyes for a moment, something she usually avoided, tracing the stormy, darkened blue around blown pupils.

Comfort. Instant comfort. Natasha instantly regretted not looking into those eyes more often.

“You. Know. Exactly. What. You. Do. To. Me,” Bucky growled into her neck, words punctuated by thrusts.

Natasha only nodded, her throat full of moans that made her feel deliciously vulnerable. She tightened her fingers in his hair, whimpering as his teeth brushed her earlobe, nipping hard enough to hurt just a little. She nodded because she had no words. Just a very general, airtight ‘yes’ to everything that was happening. She supposed that Bucky could say anything to her in this moment and the same loose, shaky nod would be her only answer.

_You have never been more compromised in your life._

She choked away the anxiety and closed her eyes once more, listening to their movements. Sure, Bucky’s mismatched hands on her ass hurt like hell, the way he would bite down on her collarbones made her fear for the bruises it would leave, the total lack of control from both parties made her conditioning scream in the back of her head like a neglected and needy infant, but she would not change it for the world. She felt the most complete, the realest she had felt for years.

“Baby?” Bucky whispered, slowing his thrusts to a slow, grinding pace that brought her back to earth in a burst of aching pleasure.

“You’re okay, right?”

That same nod. Slower this time, steadier, less desperate. Bucky hummed a quiet reply, moving the attention of his mouth to her nipples. He sucked them from dusky pink to red and left small crescent bite marks on her chest. She would not admit it to a soul, but she would look down at them days from now and feel a small orb of excitement rise in her chest.

“We left this too long,” She sighed, “We should have…”                                                       


She gasped as Bucky took her just a little too deep, hitching her thighs forward and striking a hard slap across her left buttock.

“Go on,” He invited, mischief curling on the corners of his mouth.

She smiled back, kissing him like she should have weeks ago. Call it making up for lost time, if you wish. But Natasha was sure this was more like making up for lost memories, years of nothing but utility and brutality to place any value on their flesh. Human flesh. That was often forgotten. They were very human, and something as simple as a kiss was not a luxury that they had been privy to for far too long.

“I’m sorry, James,” She whispered, her voice hoarse and broken by her quickened breathing.

Bucky nodded. It would look dismissive to anyone on the outside of the small capsule of emotion they had enswathed themselves in, but Natasha could read it. He knew. He understood.

Bucky’s hands tightened further on her hips, the metal one chafing and making her flinch away. An obviously final moan stuttered from his kiss-bitten lips and he let his head lull against her chest. She held him as best she could, maintaining the closeness and blocking out the world around them.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Nat,” Bucky muttered hazily, “You know that.”  


Natasha nodded once more. She did know, maybe for the first time in her life.

She was human under his hands.

 


End file.
